


Hot Milk

by burnthoneymint



Series: Naughty Valentines [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lemon, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Titjob, body worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: "Your cheeks were a bright red as you let out an embarrassed whine. You nestled on the pillow he placed in front of you, he gently placed his hand on the top of your head and caressed your hair. His hand slid down from the silky smooth surface and reached your cheek, his thumb went in circles and before retracting his hand he pulled down on your bottom lip."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 52





	Hot Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is a part of the Naughty Valentines Event I’m doing with @some-piece ! Be sure to check her out as well to see all the smutty goodness! :c

Your cheeks were a bright red as you let out an embarrassed whine. You nestled on the pillow he placed in front of you, he gently placed his hand on the top of your head and caressed your hair. His hand slid down from the silky smooth surface and reached your cheek, his thumb went in circles and before retracting his hand he pulled down on your bottom lip. 

“You look beautiful,” he muttered, his voice deep. “I want to see more of your expressions.” 

You gasped as you turned your gaze away from him, your heart was madly beating in your chest. You hear him chuckle before he pulled down his sweatpants. Zoro placed both hands on each side of your breasts and kneaded them, a soft moan left you and you felt your insides twitching with want. He flicked each of your sensitive nipples and inched closer to you, the shaft of his cock rubbing against the valley of your breasts. 

His cock was warm and smooth, it made your heart beat even, if possible, faster. You could feel the pulsation radiating from it, you bit your tongue as he cupped your breasts from the bottom and pushed them together, his cock now only visible from the tip. Your eyes wide, you looked down. The tip was glistening with precum and just as you were ogling his cock a drop of it escaped and the clear fluid slid down disappearing into your breasts. 

“You’ve been staring quite a lot,” Zoro teased as he pushed in your nipples with his thumb. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Your breath hitched at his words, his sultry tone of his voice affecting your already heated body more than it should have. Letting out a shaky little breath, you pressed your thighs together and placed your hands on top of his. Without looking at him, you pushed your hands together, effectively making his hand press your breasts further together, enclosing his cock with your big soft mounds. 

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” he whispered, breath heavy. 

You replied to him with a moan as he pushed his hip further, the tip of his cock staining your lips with his precum. You felt the sticky substance on your lips and darted your tongue out as he pulled back. Licking your stained lips, you tasted the bitterness of his cum, you heard him take in a sharp breath and he thrusted his hips again. The tip hit the flat of your tongue and you looked up to him, a sweet sounding moan escaping his parted lips. 

The way his cock slid between your breasts was an interesting feeling. His cock was almost burning against your skin, twitching and throbbing against your damp skin. You moaned by the mere sensation of it, it felt good as he rubbed himself against you. 

“God you’re so beautiful,” he muttered. “So beautiful, so wonderful towards me.” 

As his praise continued his hips gained speed, precum dripping down your chest and from your lips. With each push of his hips you wrapped and sucked the tip of his cock making him let out a groan of pleasure every time. Just as you twirled your tongue around the soft head, Zoro tugged on your hair. 

“Stop,” he said, his voice strained. “Stop or else I’m going to cum.” 

You gave him a puzzled look as he pulled out from between your breasts, the sudden coldness hitting your chest and made you shiver. 

“Isn’t that the point?” you asked, your voice hoarse. 

“It is,” he chuckled. “But I plan on cumming somewhere else.” 

Your lips formed an “oh” and quickly shifted into a gasp as he lifted you and pushed you to the bed. The sheets hugged you and the bed dipped as he climbed on top of you. 

“You’re beautiful.” he said again, his voice husky. 

Your breath hitched when you saw his dark eyes bore into yours. Zoro looked stunning in the dim light. He placed a kiss on your lips, and slid his tongue inside of your mouth. He explored your warm cavern and your tongues danced alongside each other, you moaned as he broke the kiss and grinned at you. 

“Your lips are so soft,” he dipped down to your neck and left open mouthed kisses. “Your skin is so smooth,” he went further down and reveled in your breasts . He decorated the mounds with kisses. “Your breasts are like marshmallows.” 

You bit your bottom lip as you looked down to him, you could feel your face getting hotter by each compliment. You covered your face. 

“Stop it,” you said barely in a whisper. “You’re embarrassing me.” 

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed, everything about you is amazing.” 

He pulled down your underwear and nestled himself between your legs. He placed gentle kisses on your thighs as if they were something sacred. His lips inched closer and closer to your throbbing core, he dragged his tongue between your folds and sucked on your clit. Your back arched as he pushed his tongue further into you and lapped up your juices. 

“God you even taste amazing.” he murmured his voice muffled. 

Instıctıvely your hand went to Zoro’s head and you grabbed his hair, trying to nudge him closer to your clit. Knowing what you wanted, he started rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger. As he continued to toy with your clit he fucked you with his tongue, with a flash you came all over his face, your inner walls clamping around his tongue. You screamed his name over and over again as you came down your high, Zoro moaned as you pulled on his hair. When you finally managed to come down from your ecstasy, he looked up at you from between your legs. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he said once again as if it was his religion. “So beautiful.” 

He continued to mumble those sacred words as he aligned his cock with your hole, gently he started to push in. Inch by inch his throbbing cock dissapeared inside of you. A loud moan left you at the feeling of being full, when Zoro bottomed out you both groaned with pleasure. Your inner walls twitched around him, the sensitivity of your first orgasm starting to hit you. 

Zoro’s fingers dug into your thighs, his breathing was heavy and uneven. He continuously hit that special spot inside of you, once again you felt your insides starting to warm up. Your back arched and your mouth became wide as you squeezed your eyes shut. You screamed out his name over and over again. The pleasure becoming unbearable. You felt his cock twitching, Zoro leaned towards your ear and bit your earlobe before moaning out a question. 

“Can I come inside of you,” he whispered. “I’m close y/n.” 

“Yes,” you moaned out, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Yes, yes, come inside of me!” 

Your throat starting to feel sore, you moaned once again. Your nails dug into his skin as he filled you up to the brim. His cum mixed with your fluids dripping down your thighs and soiling the sheets. Zoro groaned and bit into your shoulder. He continued to shoot out thick ropes of cum into you. It was an amazing feeling. 

“Fuck y/n,” he cooed. “I’m not even exaggerating but you’re fucking amazing.” 

“So are you,” you managed to blurt out, your hand now tangled in his green hair. “You’re the most amazing person I can be with and beautiful.” 

“Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.” 

“Too bad,” you chuckled. “You’re not the only one that can dish out a compliment you know.” 

“I love you.” 

Your cheeks heart up as he mumbled those words. A soft smile formed on your lips and you were sure he could hear your heart beating against your chest.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
